Mobile computing devices are typically powered by batteries. Consumers who purchase mobile computing devices look for a device that can operate a long period of time without needing to recharge the battery. Therefore, there is a need to improve the power consumption of mobile computing devices.
Some mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, use two microprocessors: one for radio communication and one for running a variety of applications. Both microprocessors consume power, even though one microprocessor may be idle while the other microprocessor is running.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for reducing power consumption in a multi-processor mobile computing device. Further, there is a need for reducing power consumption in the communication of data between a plurality of processors in a multi-processor mobile computing device. Further still, there is a need for reducing power consumption in a mobile computing device operating over a wireless communication link having a server time-out feature.
The teachings herein extend to those embodiments which are within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.